


You Have Nice Hands

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleyball Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: It's a cold morning, Kageyama wants to run, but Tsukishima won't let him. So they talk about volleyball instead. The perks of having a volleyboll obsessor as your boyfriend.





	

Tsukishima was woken up by some tingling sensation on his hands, fingers to be exact. He tightened his grip on the male that he was spooning, enjoying the warm that he exerted. Comforting, considering it was fall and the weather wasn’t actually being nice but it always gave him more reasons to cuddle with his beloved boyfriend. And said boyfriend by now knew that Tsukishima won’t let him do his usual jogging routine and if he betrayed, he would be rendered with a pouting blonde that he had to deal with for the rest of the day. Not that he’s complaining because a pouting Tsukishima can always be persuaded with few playful kisses that would turn to something steamy instead, perfect for the chilly atmosphere.

“Is this your way of protesting to me for not letting you do your morning run?” Tsukishima said while planting few light kisses on Kageyama’s bare shoulder.

“You have nice hands, long and slender, I think you’d be a great setter.” That earned him a laugh.

“I think Koganegawa already take the title of the Giant Setter, besides, my receives still suck, I should really work on that before advancing to perfect a toss don’t you agree? I’m not some genius like you king.” Kageyama just hummed to that still playing with his fingers, threading them one by one gently. For some reason the gesture made him sleepier. He was about to fall back to sleep when Kageyama spoke again.

“Don’t you think it’s a great opportunity to be learning from a genius. I mean when else are you going to see a genius setter again?”

“Hopefully every day, before I go to sleep and when I wake up. But let’s say I learn how to toss perfectly, probably won’t be able to do your freak pinpoint toss, but you hone me to become this great setter, won’t we be fighting for the same position then?”

“Well, two setters position is always a good strategy and I think it’s always good to have someone else who knows how to toss just in case if I get the first touch, I know we have Noya-san but what if Hinata or you’re serving, then we’ll be at an advantage. Kei?” He was replied with silence, and when he kept quiet for a few more minutes he could hear Tsukishima’s breathing had evened from behind him. So, Kageyama turned around to face the blonde who had his eyes closed and pecked the blonde’s face, earning him some giggles from the middle blocker.

“I knew you weren’t sleeping!” Tsukishima smiled as he yawned at Kageyama with half lidded eyes, sleep still hasn’t left him fully.

“Well, do forgive me for not wanting to hear nor talk about volleyball this early in the morning, my king.” He enjoyed how Kageyama deepened his familiar scowl.

“Either you hear me talk about volleyball or you let me go for morning runs, choose.” Gosh, why was he in love with this volleyball freak again. _That_ was his ultimatum? Tsukishima cuddled closer to Kageyama with his right hand stroking the soft skin of the setter’s back as he kissed the crown of his king’s head.

“I’m sorry, I choose to talk about volleyball. Satisfied?” The setter kissed him deeply as a reply before rolling on top of Tsukishima and deepened their kiss which made him more alert than a few minutes ago. Kageyama dipped lower to his neck and nipped the skin as Tsukishima covered his mouth to muffle the groan he elicited as to not wake his parents up.

“I thought we were gonna talk about volleyball.” Kageyama stopped biting his collarbone much to his displease as he pushed himself upwards and gave Tsukishima a not-so-innocent smile.

“Well I guess you’re getting lucky this morning.” Not only did Kageyama forfeited his running routine for him, but to be woken up by _this_ was indeed very lucky for him. The king was being very generous towards his commoner and he was not gonna start to complain about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get some TsukkiKage's fluff out of my system after the horrendous angst I put myself through yesterday.
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
